Bloody Goddess
by SowaCwaniak
Summary: The times of early Dark Ages when Vikings ruled the world. The times when Gods of Asgard were coming down to earth. After revenging her family, Kim runs toward the person who offers her a shelter and, with time, love that she was looking for all of her life. But will that be an easy love? One shot, KIGO, May be continued, depends on reviews . Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

** Bloody Goddess**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything so please don't sue.

The night was cold. Clear sky showed the stars flying down. People said that every fallen star represented a soul that was freed from its body – killed. Young girl was standing on the icy fiord. The blood was pouring down her arms, legs right into her shoes. The cold wind blew right into her face. Her red hair was now painted with blood of twenty different men. She looked down at her hand and dropped the blade. She warned them to leave her alone. She did warn them.

After Loki was chained to the stone she has had him and his humors. She killed him herself and left Asgard. She has chosen a new name and decided to find someone worthy to be with until the day of Ragnarok. But as she became Shego the Apocalypse has never came. The times have changed and Vikings has taken over the land. She was living at the Nordic land, where she was watching over the humans. She watched the live, love and die. She felt jealous. She wanted to love someone like they did. She wanted to grow old and die like the rest of them.

The young red headed girl noticed the drums getting louder. She was noticed. She started to run as fast as she possibly could. After a while she did notice a horse, so she did steal it at took an abandoned road toward a forest. The more far she went into the forest the more dark it was. Her horse started to freak out. She left it and decided to walk the rest of the way. Just before the dawn she has noticed a small house in the middle of the forest. She decided to take a risk and ask for a shelter. She did not even think twice. She just walked over to the hut and knocked. After a third one the door opened by itself.

"Anybody home?" She asked and walked slowly inside. The warmth of the inside was so tempting. She closed the door behind and went toward the chimney. She was completely frozen and now finally she felt that her blood started to pomp again through her body.

"Comfortable?" She did hear a mysterious, low voice behind her. She jumped up momentaly and looked at the black haired beauty, who smiled faintly.

"I'm sorry, but the door was open and…" Red head started to explain.

"You don't have to explain. I just hope that nobody followed you, because you definitely look like you need a safe place to stay." The other woman eyed her guest. "Come. I'll give you some fresh clothes." She offered. "What do people call you?"

"Kim. Kim of the Possible's clan." Red head said quickly.

"I heard of you." She did not lie. She did know her family. As a Goddess she knew them all. "You can call me Shego. For now." She added and exited the room. Kim followed her quickly.

Shego was a kind person. She gave Kim new clothes; she fed her and let her stay there as long as she needed. Kim never met anyone so kind to her. During the dinner Shego decided to ask few questions.

"So… why are you running? What did you do?" Curiosity is a bitch.

"Just killed half of my village." Kim said like it was the most ordinary thing in the whole world.

"What did they do?" Shego knew that all murdered people deserved it.

"Raped and killed my mother. She was all I had in my life. So I warned them not to do it. Anyway. I have nowhere to go, but I promise to leave as soon as possible." Kim vowed.

"You don't have to. I did not have any company in a really long time. Now eat. You must rest." Shego was so understandable, but Kim felt that there was something about this woman that made her almost inhuman. Her emerald eyes and weir skin tone… nah, maybe Kim just was not used to the human kindness. "You can sleep here in front of the fire. The other bedroom isn't ready. I'll think of something tomorrow." Shego added and stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll rest."

"Sure… and thank you. I owe you." Kim said shyly.

"You don't owe me a thing. Trust me." Shego added and left.

Kim looked around the room and decided to go to sleep as well. She considered it weird, but she felt safe in that hut with that weird woman. Well… she'll worry about it in the morning. Now she felt that she was exhausted and the long night Nordic night was almost ending. She literally fell on the deer skin on the floor and fell asleep immediately.

Shego woke up after few hours. She could not sleep. She just took another deer skin and covered Kim and then she sat down in front of the chimney and looked at the sleeping body.

"You know you can't do this." She heard a strong voice in her head.

"It is happening by itself. I can't fight it." Sego replied in her thoughts.

"You have to, or you will have Valkirias on your back."

"So be it, Thor. I dare you." Shego replied with a serious look on her face.

"Come on, Sigyn. I don't want to do this." Thor said.

"So don't and let me live my life." She thought angrily and felt Thor's presence disappear. She continued to look at the mortal beauty sleeping on her floor. She did not want to cause girl any pain. But her heart was now pounding with constant rhythm.

"How long have you been here?" She heard a weak sleepy voice.

"I don't sleep well. Don't mind my presence. Just go to sleep if you need anymore rest." Shego said kindly.

"I don't want to be a trouble for you…"

"You're not. Don't think like that. I know a lot about your family. It's an honor for me to give you shelter." Shego said, but she did not want to tell her that she knows that all of her family was now happy in Valhalla.

"Oh, really?" Kim asked suspiciously. "Care to share?"

"Maybe not now. If you are rested I want to give you something." Shego said as she got up from her chair. "Come." She said and Kim obeyed her without a question. She was too curious.

They exited the hut and entered a small garden at the back of the house. Shego opened a small chest and took off a small pack.

"Here. Take it. It's a gift. You might need it." Shego said and Kim opened a small, but long package. She has noticed a brand new saber with runes written on the whole length of the blade.

"It's magic." Kim knew just by the feeling. "Why? Why are you giving me something so extraordinary?"

"I believe that you might need it. Want to train?" Shego offered and Kim just smiled.

"I haven't train in a while, but sure. Draw your sword." Kim said with a smile and took her fighting position. It was very quick. Shego started attacking with an inhuman speed. Kim defended herself very well, which impressed Shego. Kim started to attack and Shego could only back up. Now she understood why all of the Possible clan was in Valhalla. She was a great warrior. But Kim did not look under her feet and that was her mistake. Shego pushed Kim back and they both fell on the cold, wet ground. Shego was lying on her guest and felt a weird, but very pleasant chill that she has never felt when she was Loki's wife. She felt Kim shiver underneath her warm body. She was not sure whether Kim shivered because of her feelings or because of the cold ground.

"Maybe it will be better if you'll regain your strength?" Shego asked.

"I'm… fine. Really." Kim answered in dreamy voice. There was something about Shego that made her very desirable. Kim felt that she wanted to kiss that woman. The woman, who was right now lying on her body. She has never felt a desire. Until now. She felt lust and she wanted to be satisfied as fast as it is possible.

"You're shivering." Shego said while she got up. "Come inside." She said while offering her hand. She still had an image of girl's olive green eyes in her mind. They were hypnotizing.

"Will we train again?" Kim asked as she got up. Shego looked at her. She was completely soaked.

"Yes, but I have to warm you up and let you regain your strength" Shego answered. She entered the house quickly before she lost her control. She desired that mortal more than anybody else. Kim felt that. She was not blind.

"Shego…" Kim said as she followed her in. "Will you help me… ah!" She accidentally walked into Shego, who grabbed her firmly.

"Gottcha." She said and closed the door with her leg. "You're freezing. Will you let me warm you up?" She asked very afraid that Kim will just run away.

"Sure…" Kim answered not entirely sure what she should expect. Though the low temperature was killing her. Shego looked deeply into girl's eyes.

"Just trust me. I won't hurt you." She promised. Kim was still shivering and she feeling of desire started to take over her body. She even hardly noticed that Shego with some strange power ignited her hands with a green flame. Kim welt warmth spreading through her entire body. It was so pleasant that her legs felt like a jelly. Shego could not wait anymore. The expression of pleasure on girl's face almost drove her mad. She just decided to kiss and she did it fiercely. Kim did not wait long to return the kiss. She just wanted to feel the other body. Shego grabbed Kim even stronger and lifted her up. She took her to her bedroom and ripped her off the girl's clothes. Kim was not in dept for a long. Shego was already half naked when Kim opened her eyes. She has noticed a flame all around their bodies. She just smiled.

"Sigyn…" Kim whispered when Shego started to kiss her neck. That word made her stop her actions.

"What did you say?"

"I know… I feel it. Prove me wrong." Kim said.

"And you're okay with it?" Shego asked.

"Perfectly okay." Kim said as she continued to kiss the greenish skin. Shego was happier than ever to hear it. She just continued her actions and tried to forget about the fight she and her lover will have to fight. Now it was their time.

A/N:

I know it's a bit lame, but I just had to write it. Don't be so harsh on my grammar. I haven't used English in a really long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloody Goddess 2**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing (except for the idea) so please don't sue :)

Kim woke up in the morning and already noticed something rather odd about her companion. Shego was sleeping soundly.

"And I thought she can't sleep." Kim smiled to her thoughts. She just hugged her Devine Lover a little bit tighter and tried to fall asleep as well. Though it was starting to become very difficult, as she felt the hunger stared to growl in her stomach. She made sure that Shego is still asleep and crawled out of the bed. She put on some trousers and a loose shirt and exited the room. She trotted into the kitchen and looked for something to eat. There was a loaf of bread and…

"I'm in heaven! A deer!" Kim squeaked. She prepared herself a sort of Viking like sandwich with a smoked deer. She was so hungry that she devoured her meal in no time.

"How long you haven't eaten?" Kim heard a familiar voice. She turned around and noticed Shego covered in her bed sheets. Kim just smiled at this sight.

"About a week, why?" The red head has answered.

"It looks like that. If you want some more you can go to the cellar. There is plenty of food." Shego said with a caring smile.

"I thought you're not sleeping well…" Kim mentioned.

"Because I didn't sleep so well in… well, at least five hundred years." Shego said with a laugh. "Go get some food and I'll be waiting for you in the living room." She added and exited the kitchen. Kim almost sprinted toward the cellar and found there the greatest food she could possibly dream of. Deer, pheasant, duck, all smoked of course to last longer. She also found vine, root beer, mead and all other kinds of drinks. She has taken some of the pheasant and a bottle of mead and rejoined Shego in the living room. "Wow, you are really hungry." Shego commented when she has noticed a whole bird on Kim's plate.

"Forgive me. I don't usually eat that much." Kim apologized with the cutes look on her face. "But I've been wondering… why did you decided to leave Asgard. I thought it was forbidden?" Kim's curiosity took over.

"Well… if you already know who I am, I believe you deserve to know." Shego said and took a deep breath as she prepared for a confession. "I believe you heard that Loki was chained to the rock after he killed Baldur. You see, Baldur was my best friend and our favorite in Asgard. Well, I was supposed to protect Loki from the venom of the snake, but as he killed my best friend I killed him myself. He was a cheater and liar anyway. He never loved me, just as I never loved him. So after I lost my best friend and a husband that everybody wanted me to keep an eye on I decided to follow Thor's pathway and I came down to earth. I wanted to live a normal mortal life, but after two hundred years I discovered that I will never grow old, which meant that I can not possibly love any mortal. Especially that Odin is now too weak to rule and Thor is taking over. He does not wish me to find my happiness…"

"I know the legends." Kim interrupted. "And I am ready to fight for you. I know it seems mad, but I believe that you may be the one that my Nana's runes told me about." Kim said with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" Shego has changed the subject.

"Yeah… it was the best thing I have ever eaten." Kim said happily. "But don't you change the subject. Maybe we can talk Thor of this." Kim wondered.

"I don't think so. I have talked with him yesterday. He still wants to send here Valkirias." Shego said sadly. Kim wanted to cheer her up somehow so she shoved her plate aside and walked toward her lover. She sat down on her knees and hugged her tightly.

"Do not dare to worry. I'll fight for you. Even if that means my death." Kim vowed. Shego looked up at her mortal lover and smiled faintly. She closed the gap between their lips and kissed her lovingly. Kim smiled into the kiss and returned the pleasure. Red head just felt the familiar warmth surrounding her body. She has seen a familiar green light through her closed eyes.

"Forgive me." Shego was embarrassed of her powers. "I just can't control it when I'm with you."

"That's okay. At least I know that you care for me." Kim smiled and continued kissing.

How little did they know that when they have shared an intimate moment the God of lightings – Thor – was on his way to his father's chamber. The guards have noticed how irritated the God was so everybody just moved out of his way.

"Father!" Thor said just as he walked through the door.

"What is troubling you, my Son?" Odin asked though he knew perfectly what was troubling him. He just smiled kindly and waited for the show to begin.

"I demand the power to control Valkirias for that night, Father." Thor did not ask, he demanded.

"You know I cannot do something like this. Brunhilda is in charge of Valkirias. Maybe you should speak with your sister about it?" Odin suggested as he knew that his daughter would never do something like this.

"You know that she won't do it for me." Thor opposed.

"Why can't you just let her life her life with a mortal?" Odin asked as he referred to the Sigyn.

"She killed my brother… anyway Gods should not fall for humans!" Thor started to become very irritated.

"We both know that your brother deserved it. And as for the second thing: look who's talking?" Odin laughed at his son. "You did fall for a mortal yourself, so don't blame her."

"But, Father!" Thor opposed as he felt hurt and offended.

"You can't stop it. There is a chance that this petite red head might be a better warrior than you, so just let them live how they with to live. That is my final word." Odin said and pretended to fall asleep.

"I will never be over." Thor promised to himself in his thoughts as he left his Father's chamber.

Back on earth Kim and Shego were sparring again. The sabers clinked together as the women jumped toward each other. Kim was starting to find Shego getting slower and slower as she got used to her pace. There was something in Kim that made her best warrior Shego has ever seen – and she was the bloody Goddess of a Victory. Kim took a quick and strong cut and that threw Shego's sword off her hand.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Shego admitted with a hint of an impression in her voice. "Okay, you wanna play that way, let's do it your way." She smiled evilly and ignited her hands. Kim's eyes has opened widely in surprise, but she did not back off. She attacked with same amount of self-confidence as before. Shego was using her plasma to defend herself. Suddenly she punched Kim in the face.

"Da fuck?" Kim was caught off guard and surprised by the attack. Shego tried not to show how sorry she was that she punched her lover right in the face. "Okay, you wanna do it this way? Let it be." She almost growled and put her saber aside. She jumped toward Shego and showed her how great warrior she was even without a weapon. She defended herself nicely from Shego's plasma and before anyone could notice she threw Shego flying back after a powerful kick in the chest. Shego landed in the muddy snow and started to cough. "Shit! Shego!" Kim screamed and ran toward her lover. "I'm so sorry!" Shego just laughed.

"That's okay Princess." Shego continued to laugh. "And to think that I was worried about you not surviving the Valkirias." Kim did not know how to react to that comment. "You can be proud of yourself – you just have defeated the Goddess of the Victory." Shego said proudly. She looked up at her lovers face and became concerned. "Let's go inside and check your nose. It's still bleeding." Shego said as she stood up. She grabbed Kim with her arm and walked with her toward the house. Kim took her saber and continued to walk with Shego side by side. They walked into the kitchen. Shego putted Kim on the kitchen counter and looked at red head's face. "I'm so sorry." She said seriously.

"That's okay. Don't worry." Kim smiled and grabbed her nose. A loud crack has filled the kitchen. "It wasn't the first time." She smiled. Shego grabbed the towel and covered Kim's face.

"It should be better now." Shego said apologetically and kissed Kim's forehead. "Still, I feel sorry."

"Don't!" Kim said once again. "It's really no big." She smiled with a towel on her face. "See… the bleeding has stopped already." Kim said as she took the towel of her face.

Few miles north from Shego's hut the great light has enlightened the Nordic day. Very tall, blonde man has been kneeling in the middle of that sphere. He stood up and grabbed his Hammer in his right hand.

"Find her, my Mjollnir!" He commanded and threw the Hammer in the south direction. Than he started to walk slowly toward the same direction. He looked angry and determined. His armor was shining evilly and people who have seen him knew that it is not a mortal man. They all just stepped aside. As he walked on he knew that Mjollnir has already found his victim. "The blood will be spilled tonight!" He said and flew with a wind toward the destination where Mjollnir was calling him from.

Meanwhile in Shego's hut Kim was already cleaned and cured. Who would have thought that Shego's plasma could be used for something else than destruction. They were just standing in front of the fire place, hugging and looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm so happy with you… ah!" Kim screamed as the great and all powerful Hammer flew through the wall and hit her in the face. It sent her flying through the wall to the garden. "Correction!" She said angrily. "I will be happy with you." She coughed up the blood and stood up. Shego was shocked, but she already knew what was happening. She looked at Kim who was again covered in blood, angry and determined to fight. Red head has drawn her saber and took her fighting stance.

"Show yourself, Thor!" Shego yelled furious that he dared to hurt her lover.

"No need to yell, Sigyn." He said with a sadistic look on his face. "Now step aside. I have a mortal to kill." He ordered.

"Over my dead body!" Shego yelled and stepped in front of Kim with her hands ignited.

"So be it." Thor said as he raised his hand and the Hammer flew back to him. He took a powerful swing and let the Mjollnir fly right into Shego's face. It sent her back flying a mile through the forest. "Now you're mine!" He said while looking evilly at Kim.

"You're so wrong!" Kim growled and jumped at Thor with all she had. She was cutting, punching and kicking with a speed that made Thor back off a dozen of meters. He never expected a mortal to fight so well. Kim did not underestimate her opponent. After all, she was fighting with a God.

Mile away, in the middle of the forest Shego was coughing up blood and anger. She looked up into the sky and yelled: "Odin! Stop him or I will!" She continued to yell for a while after she got up to her feet. She felt dizzy and weak. Just as she wanted to go back to help her Kim the bright light appeared. A beautiful woman on the wolf was standing in front of her. "Brunhilda? What are you doing here?" Shego asked surprised to see her old friend.

"Helping you, duh! My brother has ruined enough relationships. Including my relationship with Sygurd." She admitted.

"He just hates mortals, doesn't he?" Shego asked.

"Something like that." Brunhilda said and helped Shego to get on her wolf. "I just home your mortal is still alive."

"Let's hope that Thor is still alive." Shego said with a wicked smile as they ran off toward the hut. When they have arrived there the Kim was drenched in not only hers blood. Her arm was broken, her face tried to hide an unbelievable pain that she felt. Thor was not in a better condition. His face was swelled and he had trouble holding his Mjollnir.

"Damn, she's good." Brunhilda admitted as Shego jumped off the wolf and ran toward her lover. Just as she was about to reach to her, Kim has gathered all of the strength she has had left and punched Thor one more time. How she regretted that he was a God. Though Thor was almost knocked out, Kim's fingers were all broken from the impact. She yelled in pain. Brunhilda decided to cease this fight and grabbed her brother and escorted him back to Asgard.

"No!" Thor yelled. "It's not over."

"It is over for you my Brother." Brunhilda said. She looked back at Shego, smiled and disappeared.

"Shego…" Kim said faintly as the adrenaline was leaving her body she started to feel that agonazing pain all of her body. She started to fall back, but Shego caught her just in time.

"I'm here, Princess." Shego said trying not to cry. She felt sorry that she could not be here and fight with her lover. She felt sorry that her mortal was left alone to fight the most powerful of the Gods. "Just don't die on me." She begged.

"I'm far from dying. Worry not." She said with a small smile on her bloody lips and fainted from the enormous amount of pain. Her body was fighting it. Shego looked at her body. She grabbed the petit red head and took her inside. She took off her clothes and started to examine her body. She started with the cuts and stitches made from the hair and giant needle. When she was done with that she burned the cut, so it would heal better. Later she examined her bones. Her whole left arm was broken.

"Damned Mjollnir." Shego said sadly and a loud crack has filled the house. "Why do you have to be beaten up all the time?" She asked an unconscious body, but there was no reply. Her fingers in both hands were broken I all possible places. Another crack has filled the hut. When she was done with her upper body, she put on her a loose Viking shirt and started to proceed on her lower body. It was even worse. She seriously was surprised that her lover was able to stand until the end of the fight.

"Let go off me!" Thor ordered his sister.

"No!" Brunhilda said harshly. "Listen! I don't know what your problem with mortals is, but you and your damned Hammer ruin all good relationships. You ruined Thrud's relationship, Sigrun's and mine. So let at least Sigyn be happy." She ordered him.

"My problem is that mortals should stay away from our world. They cannot see us as weak, falling in love creatures." Thor opposed.

"In case you haven't noticed, that mortal just kicked your ass. She's a better warrior than half of the Gods in Asgard. Maybe this time you can just let it go?" Brunhilda hoped that it will change his mind.

"I cannot!"

"Listen! If our Father could have loved a giantess that Sygin can love a mortal." Brunhilda said. "And this is final!" She added as she threw him into their Father's chamber.

"So how did it go?" Odin asked with a smile on his face.

"Like you have to ask, Father." Thor replied angrily.

"Maybe there is another solution… to that argument of yours." Odin said with a mischievous smile.

"What do you mean?" Thor and Brunhilda said at the same time.

"Well… that girl just defeated the God, so according to my law…" Odin said mysteriously.

"No!" Thor opposed.

"Yes!" Brunhilda cheered. "That is so genius." She just regretted that she won't be able to see the look on Sigyn's face.

Back on Earth, the realm of the Ninth World, Shego was sitting next to her lover who was sleeping peacefully. From time to time Kim's face showed the grimace of pain on her face, but Shego was calm. She knew that Kim was strong and that she will heal quickly. But suddenly something caught her eye. The burns of the cuts on Kim's body started to disappear right in front of Shego's eyes. The strange halo was surrounding Kim's body and all of her limbs were healing rapidly.

"That is my will…" Shego heard Odin's voice in her head. "You are welcome back to Asgard unless you chose to stay on Earth and protect it." He added and his presence disappeared.

"We'll stay." They said at the same time. Shego was delighted to know that the All-Father approved and that he has used his own law to make their relationship possible. Kim opened her eyes and looked at Shego.

"I'm glad you're okay." Shego whispered and hugged her lover tightly. They kissed and never felt so happy in their entire life.

"What is that law?" Kim asked while hugging her Goddess.

"The mortal who defeats the God is chosen to be an immortal Hero. On the same level as a God." Shego said with a cheerful voice. Few drops of cheerful tears have fallen from her eyes. They were content of what has happened during those few days especially that now they knew that they will have all of the time in the world, until the day of Ragnarok, to be with each other. From that day forward they were crossing the Nordic lands as a Hero and a Goddess protecting weaker mortals from all the Evil that was brought upon that realm by Hella, the Goddess of Hell and destruction. People were singing songs of the Hero Kim of the Possibles and Shego she Goddess of Victory. They were now bonded for the whole Eternity.

A/N:

I just hope I did not mix up too much and that you'll like it. That will be it as for this story. Please review, because I wanna improve.


End file.
